Girls Talkin' Bout
Girls Talkin' Bout is the third music video of Mindless Behavior that had been released from their debut album #1 Girl. The video was uploaded on October 31, 2011 on Halloween. Plot The video opens with Mindless Behavior, ( Prodigy, Princeton, Ray Ray, and Roc Royal ) dancing with female background dancers in different backgrounds and they all have Beats by Dr. Dre headphones. Prodigy sings how him and the guys hear girls talking about them and how their swagger are everyday as one else would matter to them. The video ends with the Mindless Behavior dancing with other teenagers outside of a car wash parking lot. Lyrics 1: Aye shawty what's your name, what's your number You heard about my age well forget that number I can put the thrill in your life I can make your dreams come to life I hear you talking, I know that I'm what you like Bridge: Swagga on a hundred thousand million and beyond I see you talking to ya friends looking at me in the corner of ya eye You know you know I would rather be with you no one would matter Cause I, I hear you talking and I know what you like 2: I'll take off my shades show you my eyes I can see right through you girl I know you ain't shy Girl ya put in work over time See I got you talking I know ya'll girls be talking Girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls girls girls girls 2: Aye shawty shawty what ya say Girl I hear ya Get all up in my face let me see you more clearer Where all the girls with the dimples Smile for me it's that simple I hear you talking and girl I know what you like Bridge: Swagga on a hundred thousand million and beyond I see you talking to ya friends looking at me in the corner of ya eye You know you know I would rather be with you no one would matter Cause I hear you talking and girl I know what you like 2: I'll take off my shades Show you my eyes I can see right through you girl I know you ain't shy Girl ya put in work over time See I got ya talking I know ya'll girls be talking Girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls girls girls girls 3: I hear them girls girls girls talking bout me every day Cause I walk with a bop and I got that swag to match my j's They be like aye aye aye baby meet me around my way baby All the ladies love me steady talking about me Girls talkin`, talkin`, talkin`, talkin`, talkin`, Girls talkin`, talkin`, talkin`bout Girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls talkin` bout I got them girls talkin` bout, I got them girls girls girls girls I hear them girls girls girls talking bout me every day Cause I walk with a bop and I got that swag to match my j's They be like aye aye aye baby meet me around my way baby All the ladies love me steady talking about me Trivia *This is the first time that Prodigy and Princeton are seen with their shades off in a music video. *This is the second video with background dancers. Category:Music Video Category:Princeton Category:Girls Takin' Bout Category:Cool song Category:Girls Category:"I got them girls talkin' bout" Category:Girls always be talkin' Category:"Girls will always talk"